Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an authentication system, and a non-transitory recording medium storing an authentication program.
Related Art
Conventionally, a technique to limit use of a multifunction peripheral (MFP) having a copy function and a print function is known. For example, in this technique, an upper limit of usage (number of copies, number of prints, etc.) is determined for each user or group of users using the multifunction peripheral, such that usage beyond the upper limit is restricted. Having the user be aware of the limit of usage of the multifunction peripheral in this manner leads to a reduction in multifunction peripheral expenditures.